Darken Wings
by Okami Hoshi
Summary: everyone is in this..........well........not really.....ppl do die...u might be ready to kill me for this.


Disclaimer- I do not own WeiB. I wish I did so I can *oh shit, bad thought, bad thought. Really bad thought.*  
  
Omi" Okami, I'm back. Uh. what are you typing?" Okami "Shit, nothing Omi!" Omi "oh, come on. Your typing something and I want to know what it is" Okami "It's nothing, go away!" Link (walking in) "What's going on in here?" Okami "NOTHING!!" Link "Your writing a fanfic, aren't you?" Okami with a little voice "Hai" Kyo "Who is it about?" Okami "You don't want to Know." Everyone is whining now. (Besides Kyo) Link "Come on, who is it about. Tell us!!" Okami "You don't want to know. I'm being mean to the characters. Oh shit, I've shouldn't of said that. I'm in trouble now. Damn it, Damn it, Damn it." Everyone "WHAT" Link grabs Okami and Omi looks at the fanfic. Omi is speechless. Link "What does it say Omi-kun?" Omi "I hate you Okami." Link "What. What does it say?" Omi "She is being mean to us." Link starts laughing at Omi. Okami "Watch it. You're next Link-kun." Kyo is laughing at everyone/ Okami "Kyo-kun, I will type a fanfic about you too. So don't forget. Maybe I should keep my mouth shut." Realizing that Link still had him. Okami "Just be nice. It is my first fanfic." Omi "I'm hurt and in the hospital." Okami "Its part of my plot, so leave me alone." Omi "After you are done with this chapter, I am going to read it." Okami *sigh* Okami "Link-kun, can you let go of me, and will you guys leave, now that you made me fell bad now." Okami thinking. I am so in trouble now. There going to kill me. That's my fault for making friends with them. *sigh*  
  
Darken Wings  
  
Chapter one  
By someone who is going to get killed.  
Oops  
(Okami)  
  
It was 4:39 in the morning. The bloody group ran to the hospital. Two of their companions were hurt, badly. Ken had Omi and Yoji had Aya because Aya was too big for Ken. They ran into the hospital as fast as they can. "We need help NOW!" Kan yelled " Bring them here" the nurse said. Yoji and Ken took their friends to the emergency room. They put them on the stretchers and saw them get rushed into different parts of the room. Ken started to cry. He was worried about his friends. Chances of them living were probably slim. "Will you two come with me so that we can clean those wounds?" "Hai," they said with discourage voices.  
  
The nurse took them to a different room. They sat down and started to take of all of their clothes, besides their pants. All of their clothes were torn a lot, and because their pants were torn a lot they just rolled them up. Their main injuries were on their upper body. They had a few on their legs. Two nurses came in to clean their wounds. The two men were covered in blood. The two assassins could only wait. They were in so much pain. The most pain was in their hearts. The nurses cleaned the wounds and banged them. Then the nurses made sure that they got antibiotics and sent them out. Ken did want to leave. He wanted to make sure that Aya and Omi were ok, mainly Aya.  
  
"We can call the flower shop in the morning, I want to say. To make sure they are still alive." Kan asked "But we must get back to the flower shop. We have to report on what happened, and that we completed the mission." Yoji said. "We have NOT completed the mission until we know that they are alive and going to make it." Ken yelled  
  
Yoji has silent. Ken was right about the other two and the mission. They don't know if the target had been killed. He gust sat in a chair in the waiting room. Ken sat down across the room on a couch. They both waited for the doctor or a nurse to come out and say they will be fine, but their injuries were really bad. The two assassins didn't talk to each other the whole time. Three hours past.  
  
Ken started to cry again. He was scared that he might lose Aya. His lover, his friend, his everything might not make it. They were in love for a long time, but to Ken, it seemed like forever. No one knew about them. The secret about them has and always will be a secret between them.  
  
Yoji, he was just sitting there. He was thinking. What will happen next? If they both don't make it or if one does, their lives will change forever. They were all so close of friends. They were all like brothers.  
  
Yoji put his glasses farther up his nose so that no one could tell he was crying, but Ken saw a tear fall from his face. It ran down his cheek and fell on to his knee. The doctor came out of the surgery room were Omi and Aya were.  
  
"Are you Ken and Yoji?" the doctor asked. "Hai, we are, and how are they doing, are they alive, are they going to make it, how serious are the injuries...?" Kan asked  
  
The doctor interrupted Ken "Slow down, one question at a time, please. The younger one, Omi, he is really badly hurt and he is unconscious right now. He also suffered many bone fractures in his legs and arms. The main ones are in has legs. He also has some bruises and a few broken ribs too." "What about Aya. How is he doing?" Ken asked. "Very bad. We don't know if he will even make it through the night, to tell you the truth." The Doctor responded  
  
Ken was silent. He stood their in shock of the information about Aya. He sat down in the couch and started to cry, again. "Can we go see them?" Yoji asked. "Yes you can." The Doctor agreed.  
The doctor was being considerate. He led them to the room were they both were. Aya had an oxygen tube down his throat and Omi had an oxygen mask on. Ken went to Aya and grabbed his hand. He started to cry harder. Ken whispering "Aya, please don't go. Please don't leave me alone like this. I need you. Don't die, I love you to much."  
  
~TBC~ Okami "I hope that the WeiB boys don't kill me. I better hide the CD that this is on." *sigh* Okami "Tell me if you had problems with this fic. If you don't understand the Japanese in this fic tell me, OK. I better get going before I get killed."*sigh* if you want to get in contact with me for questions or comments, the address is rinkuryu@yahoo.com ~owari~  
  
PS I thank all of the people who helped me on this. ~Arigato~ 


End file.
